Johnny Johnny yes papa - EdukayFUN
Johnny Johnny yes papa - EdukayFUN is the debut video in the series of educational videos created by EdukayFUN. It is also the only video to be age-restricted (based on YouTube's Community Guidelines). Plot The story unfolds over five acts. In the first act, Johnny is seen eating sugar directly from the jar, a self-indulgent and clearly disobedient act that is frowned-upon by Papa. When questioned about it, Johnny lies and tells Papa that he did not eat the sugar. Papa disputes Johnny's sincerity, but Johnny persists in his denial. Unconvinced, Papa commands Johnny to open his mouth so he might examine it for traces of sugar. Johnny laughs defiantly and swallows the entire jar of sugar. Papa reacts to Johnny's misconduct by chasing him around the kitchen, arms outstretched before him, signifying his desire to commit upon Johnny an assault of unspecified severity. The ensuing commotion induces the kitchen cabinets and major appliances to thrash about in unison, intensifying the situation to a state of utter pandemonium. In the second act, Papa continues to press Johnny on the matter of his alleged sugar consumption. Johnny maintains his innocence, despite having clearly wolfed down the entire sugar jar in full view of Papa mere seconds ago. Papa offers Johnny a second opportunity admit culpability, but Johnny continues to stonewall Papa. Unsatisfied with Johnny's answer, Papa demands that Johnny open his mouth so he may verify first hand Johnny's claims of innocence. His lie now exposed, Johnny laughs dismissively and burps out the sugar jar lid, striking Papa in the head. Enraged, Papa pursues Johnny around the kitchen with his arms outstretched before him, announcing his intention to commit an act of shocking violence upon Johnny. The altercation triggers the surrounding kitchen furniture to flail about with wild abandon, launching the contents of the silverware drawer through the air and into Johnny's mouth. In the third act, Papa and Johnny debate the recent disappearance of the kitchen silverware. Johnny denies eating the silverware, but Papa suspects otherwise, and accuses Johnny of as much. Johnny asserts that he is telling the truth, seemingly oblivious to the fact that Papa was in the kitchen when Johnny consumed the silverware, and was extremely likely to have witnessed the transgression. Having no recourse, Papa invokes his authority to inspect the contents of Johnny's mouth. Johnny laughs rebelliously and burps a fork out at Papa, which becomes lodged in his forehead. Papa's head wound sends him into a conniption. He races after Johnny with his arms outstretched before him, conveying his intention to serve a vicious beating upon Johnny. The calamity precipitates a state of chaos in the kitchen with various doors swinging wildly open and shut. One cabinet is revealed to contain eight miniature pigs, who join the fray. In all the confusion, the pigs inadvertently jump into Johnny's mouth, who proceeds to devour them all. In the fourth act, Papa confronts Johnny on the whereabouts of the recently missing pigs, the intensity of his concern made apparent when, during questioning, his eyes briefly transform into pig heads and the kitchen is temporarily replaced with a pig pen. Johnny vehemently denies eating the pigs, an audacious claim given that Papa was in the kitchen at the time when Johnny was gorging himself upon them. Papa's suspicions lead to him to petition Johnny for a truthful accounting of his involvement in the pigs' disappearance. Johnny continues to prevaricate, but Papa doubts Johnny's honesty, and directs Johnny to open his mouth as proof of his claims. Johnny laughs contemptuously and burps out a pair of pig's eyes onto the floor. Johnny's deceit infuriates Papa to such an extent that his eyes transform into pig heads, and his body transforms into a pig. Johnny's reaction is to mimic Papa, and he similarly transforms his eyes and body into pigs. Papa chases Johnny around the kitchen, each in their newly adopted chimeric forms. In the final act, both Johnny and Papa have resumed their original forms. Johnny attempts to eat Papa, but in an ironic and disturbing twist, Papa eats Johnny instead. The show's final scene is at once comic and tragic as Papa burps out Johnny's propeller beanie hat and the scene fades to black. Cast * Johnny Johnny as himself * Papa as himself * Pigs as themselves Production New viewers are often surprised to find that the video is not live action footage, but is actually computer graphic animation. The unparalleled technical sophistication and artistic achievement associated with the video has led to speculation that the work is a secret project of Pixar Studios, or possibly Industrial Light and Magic. However, neither studio has responded to the many inquiries issued by the research community requesting information on their involvement, and their participation in the video series is currently unconfirmed. Age Restriction This is the first--and only--video to be age-restricted by Youtube. The research community lacks consensus in their theories of why this might be the case. Some believe the manifold complex themes and messages contained within the video to be too disturbing and complex for the immature mind to grasp, and may impart permanent psychological damage to children who are exposed to the difficult subject matter contained in the video. Others believe that children are essentially idiots that have not earned the right to view a video of such outstanding technical and artistic merit such as this, and the age restriction is an acknowledgement of this fact by Youtube. Themes and analysis Civil War Theory "Johnny" was a nickname applied to Confederate soldiers during the American Civil War. "Papa" may be a reference to Abraham Lincoln, a.k.a "Old Abe" and "The Ancient One." These observations, combined with the prominent Southern banjo music accompanying the video, have led some scholars to speculate that the video may be a recontextualization, in nursery rhyme form, of the hostilities incurred during The Great Rebellion as the Confederate states attempted to secede from the Union. The Excesses of Capitalism A compelling theory posits that the story depicted in the video is an allegory for the destructive nature of capitalism. Johnny's conspicuous consumption of sugar symbolizes the avaricious nature of capitalism. His further consumption of the entire sugar jar is a perverse illustration of the gross inequalities that arise as a consequence of an unregulated free market. Papa's intervention in Johnny's unconstrained sugar consumption represents an attempt to reign in the excesses of capitalism by imposing regulatory controls. This establishes the classic conflict of capitalism versus socialism. These opposing tensions naturally intensify, resulting in acts of aggression, represented by the repeated conflagrations between Johnny and Papa shown throughout the video. Johnny's rapacious consumption of silverware, and his use of said silverware to attack Papa, represents the "ploughshares into swords" diversion of peacetime industries to produce weapons of war. Johnny's consumption of pigs is a grotesque representation of the atrocities committed upon the innocent as these ideological struggles play out upon the battlefield. The story concludes with Johnny's perilous attempt to eat Papa, symbolizing that capitalism's core principles of unchecked greed and consumption drives more than just the economy, it pervades, and ultimately takes over. all aspects of capitalist society. When Johnny is instead eaten by Papa we see that the drive for unchecked consumption inherent in capitalism results in it being itself consumed, bearing out the Marxist aphorism that the unbridled greed underpinning the success of capitalism ironically serves as the source of its own self destruction. External Links #Johnny Johnny yes papa - EdukayFUN (Original) Now Age-restricted! Category:EdukayFUN Shows